The invention relates generally to techniques for metering and billing for use of an application, service, or device that resides at the user's location.
Software applications are distributed in a variety of fashions. Many applications are distributed on media, such as magnetic disks and CD-ROMs, that a user loads (copies) onto his system. Although such applications are typically sold with a license that prohibits other users from copying the software, copying occurs. A variety of techniques have been incorporated into software to prevent unauthorized copying, such as providing the user with a separate serial number or code that must be entered to install the application from the provided media. However, unauthorized copying (i.e. “piracy” or “bootlegging”) still occurs.
In order to recoup the revenue from unauthorized copying and use, application providers often must increase the unit cost of their application. Unfortunately, the more expensive a software application is, the more tempting it might be for someone to make an unauthorized copy. Thus software piracy is detrimental to both application providers and users.
Some applications have incorporated activation mechanisms that verify the user of the application and preclude coping the application to another computer; however, many users are concerned that such technology is intrusive, and a way for the application provider to gain confidential or private information about the user. Another problem with some of these methods is that they require a user's computer to be connected to a computer network, and not all computers are.
One approach to providing users affordable access to software is through an application service provider (“ASP”). ASPs have become feasible with the growth of the Internet and provide applications for online use. However, privacy is a concern for many users accessing applications through the Internet. With an on-line application, the files a user works with, as well as the application itself, often reside on a remote server that is not under the direct control of the user, and confidential information may be transmitted back and forth over a network of questionable security.
Several ASPs provide limited email and calendar applications. Use of larger applications is complicated by the bandwidth required for high-speed access to the application. The user's commands are typically transmitted to the application, which processes the command(s) and transmits return information to the user. This process can be significantly slower than if the application was resident on the user's computer. Even if the user has a high-bandwidth connection to the ASP, the perceived time of response of the application can color the user's impression of the speed of the application and possibly affect future use or the purchase of a stand-alone copy of the application.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide application developers with techniques for increasing revenue from use of their applications.